1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mattress and other cushion pads primarily intended for medical use to prevent or reduce the development of decubitus ulcers in patients using the pads.
2. Discussion of the Background
Decubitus ulcers, commonly referred to as bed or pressure sores, are a major health concern for patients that become bed or chair bound for prolonged periods of time. They are also frequent complications for burn victims and tall, thin patients and other patients with particularly bony protuberances. The ulcers generally develop at such bony protuberances as well as other relatively bony areas of the patient's body including the trochanteric (hip) area, scapula (shoulder blade) area, spinal area, and coccyx (tailbone) area where relatively little flesh is present and blood circulation is often poor. Factors contributing to the development of the decubitus ulcers are numerous including the general overall condition of the patient's skin and underlying tissue. Forces generated on the patient's body by the mattress pad or other support are also critical.
Examples of a popular mattress pad design that effectively reduces the development of decubitus ulcers using a pillared or columned layer of foam are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,780, 5,225,404, 5,303,436, and 5,511,260. The basic approach of these patents involves placing a fluid bladder layer over a layer of foam which has had pillars or columns cut into it. While this approach is very effective, it is also relatively expensive as are similarly effective designs such as the fluidized bead bed of U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,029. Presently, many medical insurers will not routinely qualify patients to use such costly but effective devices unless they are at extreme risk of developing decubitus ulcers or have already developed them. Most patients at risk or who even have minor, existing ulcers are currently directed by their insurance carriers to use lower cost devices such as pillared or convoluted foam pads. These pads are commonly categorized as preventative products. They usually provide some reduction in pressure (i.e., as compared to a standard mattress) but cannot approach the pressure relief or patient outcome of the high-end products.
Many patients who are placed on the low-end, preventative products develop multiple and/or severe decubitus ulcers. These patients are then placed on the higher-end products until healed. Once healed, most insurance carrier guidelines currently force them back onto a low-end product where they face a high likelihood of repeated breakdown.
Consequently, there is a significant need for a better performing product to help close the gap between the high and low-end devices. The primary purpose of the present invention is thus to create a product that provides a greater degree of pressure relief than currently exists in the low-end products without incurring the high manufacturing cost of the high-end products. This invention can also be used in combination with the high-end, more expensive technologies to create an intermediate product (e.g., a mattress pad with a high-end center section of fluid bladders and with head and foot sections using the graduated pillar design of the present invention).